


Truth or Dare

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura tries to convince an unwilling Carmilla to play "Truth or Dare"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"It'll be fun."

Carmilla crossed her arms firmly over her chest and stared at Laura in disbelief.

"No,” she added a moment later when it was clear her message wasn’t getting across from posture alone.

"Come on!!! Just a few questions,” Laura pleaded.

"You won't dare me to do anything fun.” Carmilla was not at all interested in playing this silly little game. She was far too old for something so juvenile.

"What would you consider fun?"

Carmilla considered this for a moment. There were several things that could be fun, very few of which Laura would approve of. There was one that would be satisfying to suggest, though. “Biting Xena might be fun.”

Laura frowned. "No biting Danny."

"See?" Carmilla replied, a smug smirk on her face.

"You could always pick truth. We could learn things about each other,” Laura suggested.

Carmilla relented a little. "I guess."

"Come on. Besides, I just thought of a fun dare." Laura bit her lip and gave Carmilla those seductive eyes that always made her have a little trouble controlling herself.

"Oh yeah? What?" she inquired, trying not to sound too interested, but she could already feel herself giving in.

"Play with me and you'll find out."

"Fiiiiiine,” Carmilla sighed.

Laura let out a gleeful squeal, and crossed her legs, sitting up eagerly in the bed. "Truth or dare?"

Carmilla eyed Laura up and down, sighed, and muttered, "Dare."

Laura grinned. “I dare you to kiss me."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, cupcake. I don't need this stupid game for that."

Laura opened her mouth to protest, but Carmilla didn’t give her a chance. Laura was on her back kissing Carmilla back fiercely in mere moments, and Carmilla had no intention of stopping that to go back to playing Truth or Dare. No, she had a much more pleasurable game in mind for the rest of the night. 


End file.
